In general, investors make decisions about which marketable securities to invest in, how extensive the investments should be and when the investment is desirable. An investor may set an investment policy relating to investment objectives, such as risk and return, and amount of investable wealth of a particular individual. Typically, the investment policy identifies potential categories of financial assets that may be included in a portfolio. The investor may perform a security analysis on a number of individual securities in the identified financial assets categories. A portfolio may be constructed to select the assets in which to invest, based on the security analysis results. The construction may also take into account any selectivity (i.e. microforecasting), timing (macroforecasting) and diversification issues. The investor may additionally periodically revise the portfolio and evaluate the performance of the portfolio.